


Imperfect Castle

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Childhood, Family Issues, Ficlet, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the geek and the cheerleader become good friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Castle

A small, brown-haired boy, no older than six, was sitting in a sandbox in his backyard. He had a line of tools for a sandcastle that he had been working on. Billy suddenly stopped after he heard crying from the other side of a bush.  
“Ow!” a small girl yelled, upon being poked from the other side.  
Billy peered through a hole in the row of bushes. It was the new girl that just moved into the house behind him. “Sorry,” he apologized with his head sticking out into her backyard. “What are you doing all dressed up and sitting in the dirt?”  
“My mommy and daddy are having a fight.”  
Billy turns his head to see two adults yelling at each other through the window. The man disappears and the front door slams shut. “Do you want to come over here for a little while?”  
The girl looks at her house and back at Billy. “Sure.”  
“Your name is Kimberly, right?” Billy asks upon helping her through the bushes.  
“Just call me Kim,” she says while brushing the leaves off her pink dress. “What's your name?”  
“Billy,” he answers as they sit down at the sandbox. Kimberly takes off her sandals to dip her feet in. “Do your parents always fight?”  
Kim starts drawing a smiley face in the sand. “Sometimes.”  
Billy smashes the castle that he had been working on all day and sets his tools in the grass. “Well if you ever want out of the house, you're always welcome here.”  
“Thanks,” she smiles as the two make a new castle. It may not have been as perfect as the old one, but it was theirs.


End file.
